


Cup of Love in Space

by caribou_cash



Category: Naruto, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, M/M, None of this was serious, This is trash and a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribou_cash/pseuds/caribou_cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needs to thank the cute barista that made him think of home.</p><p>Naruto X Lance<br/>(apparently also a star trek and coffee shop au so idk)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cup of Love in Space

**Author's Note:**

> This was for aaron bc he hates me and i hate writing. Please ennoy tjis bc somebody has to.

It was an ordinary day aboard the USS Voltron. First Officer Lance was enjoying un cafe Cubano on the bridge. It was the best thing he'd had in a while; it reminded him of the warm beaches from home, his madre's hugs, the sun kissing his skin.

Lance sighed. He hadn't realized how home sick he actually was until this very moment. He was light-years away from home; forget miles, he wasn't sure if he'd ever see the blue oceans from home ever again.

Lance decided he was going to go back to the mess hall to thank the really cute barista. So he headed back down into the interiors of the ship. He asked his friend Keith, currently working the register, where he could find the person that made him his drink.

"Oh, sorry Lance, but Naruto Uzumaki is off for the rest of today. Did you need him for something?" Keith smirked.

Lance would later deny pouting, but he most definitely pouted. 

"Nah, I'm good. Could you actually do me a favor though? Next time you see this Naruto guy, could you let him know I'm looking for him?"

Keith cocked an eyebrow.

"As his commanding officer or as a potential boyfriend?"

Lance squacked. Keith and he had been roommates back in the Academy. Lance had, in the past, hooked up with acquaintances of Keith's, and those had rarely ended well.

Keith grinned.

"Oh? Ohoho? Ohohoho?"

"Keith. I swear to god. Shut the fuck up."

Keith only grinned harder.

"Well, if you really wanna... talk to him that bad, I guess I can let him know."

Pressing a kiss on Keith's cheek in thanks, Lance left the mess hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days passed before Keith finally worked the same shift as Naruto. During a lull in customers, Keith decided to tell his co-worker about his friend.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah Keith, what's up?"

"So I've got a friend who's said that he would really like to meet you. I can give ypu his number if you're interested?..."

Naruto blushed, turning a bright red. People were really interested in him; he wasn't much to look at, and those who did find him attractive often found him annoying. He was positive that was going to be the case with Keith's friend.

Keith smiled gently, as if reading Naruto's mind. 

"If you're worried he's not going to like you, I lived with the guy for years, and he is way worse than you. Plus, he said he wanted to meet you."

Keith slid over a piece of paper with Lance's name and number scribbled on it.

~~~~~~~

Lance looked at his wrist communicator. It had lit up with a notification while he was in the shower. It was a text from a name he didn't immediately recognize. Once he did, he was all smiles.

The text message read:  
Hi! This is Naruto Uzumaki. Keith gave me this number and told me to talk to his friend Lance??

Hi!! This is Lance!! :-D 

Nice to meet u lance :3

Ur one of the baristas right?

Yea!

Awesome!! I actually wanted to thank u !!

Thank me for what

The drink u made for me was SSSOOO good and it actually rly reminded me of home  
Plus, ur kinda cute

O//////O  
Thank u 

R u free tomoro??

After 1500

Kcoo. U think ud be able to meet up with me then??

Yea for sure :D

Awesome !!  
I'll c u then :-D

~~~~~~~

Lance stood just outside the entrance of the bridge. He looked out a starboard window and let out a breathe. A voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Excuse me. But are you Keith's friend Lance?"

Lance turned his head quickly and sharply took a breath.

"Wow, you are hella cute..."

Naruto turned bright red before noticing the patches on Lance's uniform signalling him out as his commanding officer. Naruto saluted him.

"Th-thank you, sir!"

Lance laughed. 

"I hadn't realized I said that outloud... You don't have to salute me; I'm not the CO on duty right now."

Naruto nodded. He let himself smile gently.

"You're not too hard on the eyes yourself."

Lance grinned widely.

"I know we hardly know each other but, will you go out with me?!?"

Naruto cackled.

"Yeah! Sure!"

They both laughed. Lance pulled Naruto in for a hug. Naruto complied and pressed a quick close-mouthed kiss to Lance's lips. They both turned bright red and stifled their giggles. 

Somewhere on the ship, Keith got chills and immediately regretted every decision he's ever made.

~FIN~


End file.
